A New Day
by Proxy Naivette
Summary: A normal school story with a couple of interesting changes... will contain slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously KHR is not owned by me.

Warnings: The story will definitely contain slash and fem!slash implications. Beware!

* * *

><p>A New Day<p>

/Chapter One/

Tsuna woke up normally, brushed his teeth normally, and got ready for school normally, as usual. His life could be described as nothing but a string of everyday events with no fantastic occurrences or Vongola ANYWHERE.

What a nice thought.

Tsuna woke up from his nice dream, to the foot of Reborn wedged in his face.

"Dame-tsuna! What kind of mafia boss doesn't get up in time to get ready for school!" Reborn gave a few more disciplinary kicks before walking off to partake in Maman's wonderful breakfast. Tsuna winced at the pain and dragged his ass out of bed. By the time good-for-nothing-Tsuna had gotten ready for school and appeared at the kitchen table, all of Maman's breakfast was eaten by those leechers.

Tsuna frowned at his predicament when Maman graciously handed an extra large bento filled with all the things he loved. "So you don't get hungry!" Maman assured him as she encouraged her son out the door. "Have a nice day!"

"I'll try!" Tsuna responded pathetically. Reborn sighed as he finished his coffee.

"What is it Reborn?" Bianchi asked, giving him his extra-long-lovely-morning-hug.

"Tsuna just isn't as confident as he should be, even though he has proven himself to be capable when he tries." Reborn glared at Bianchi to get her to release before heading out after Tsuna. Bianchi, forlorn from that exchange, cried towards Maman. "All he ever talks about is his precious student! I wish I had as big a place in his heart!"

Patting Bianchi's shoulder reassuringly, Maman's motherly senses were telling her that today would be an extra special day, and she decided to cook a feast for dinner tonight.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was soon accosted by Gokudera and Yamamoto, lively as usual. "You baseball-bastard! Can't you think of anything but sports? Of course you wouldn't admit your feelings to someone without making sure THEY liked you first!" Gokudera shot an embarrassed look at Tsuna before continuing. "Anyways, what kind of idiot doesn't know how to confess their feelings? Who is this unlucky girl?"

Yamamoto gave a small smile and stared out into space, not bothering to answer the question. Gokudera managed to stay in a pissed off mood the rest of the walk to school, but made sure to apologize to Tsuna for the baseball-bastard's idiocy.

"Really Gokudera-kun, you're a little too rough on Yamamoto-kun sometimes. I mean, it's not like you hate him, right?" Tsuna wondered why Gokudera always became so fierce when it came to Yamamoto. Gokudera sputtered at he question, refusing to show any leniency towards Yamamoto. The trio passed through the school gates and made it to class on time, despite Ryohei and his insistence that Tsuna join the boxing club.

Tsuna sat down in his seat and sneaked a glance at Kyoko. She looked especially stunnng today in her school uniform and pink hair ribbon. Hair ribbon? That was new. Well no matter, it looked especially beautiful on her, only enhancing her natural cuteness. Tsuna stared at Kyoko for a good five minutes before he realized that class had already started, and scrambled to get his attention back to their homeroom teacher.

Wait. Was their homeroom teacher always a blue haired man with a hairstyle that looked like a pineapple and hetero-chromatic eyes?

"Alright class, I've been told by Principal Hibari to announce an upcoming cultural festival and the celebration of.." Just as quickly as Tsuna had started paying attention, his motivation to listen to the morning announcements had been lost. Tsuna rested his chin on his hand, waiting for lunch to arrive so he could finally eat. Images of Kyoko in a wedding dress and him finally being able to beat Gokudera at chess wafted through his mind during all the morning classes.

All of the sudden, Gokudera started waving his hand in front of Tsuna's face "Juudaime, are you alright? You haven't responded to anything I've said!" Tsuna blinked his eyes as he glanced up at the classroom clock.

"Er.. what were you saying again, Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera frowned, and gave a look of honest concern as he dutifully repeated what he had just said. "I was asking if you wanted to eat on the rooftop today, since today is such a nice day! Yamamoto went to get our lunches and said he would meet up with us later." Tsuna pondered the possibility of eating lunch with Kyoko, but shot down the possibility and replied, "Sounds good to me. I have a bento today so I hope Yamamoto isn't buying me lunch. Thanks for worrying about me Gokudera-kun, you're always such a good friend!"

Gokudera turned red at the compliment and beamed at Tsuna. "Of course Juudaime! You're the most amazing man I know. You're definitely going to be the tenth Vongola boss and that means I have to make sure to take care of you as your right hand man!"

Tsuna and Gokudera exited the classroom and made their way up the stairs. As they climbed, Tsuna wondered why an awkward silence had settled itself between the two, but chose to ignore it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Obviously KHR is not owned by me.

Warnings: The story will definitely contain slash and fem!slash implications. Beware!

* * *

><p>A New Day<p>

/Chapter Two/

As the two approached the rooftop, they happened upon an extraordinary scene. Dino was leaning on the railing with an almost somber expression on his face.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna exclaimed. Gokudera raised his eyebrows at Dino's unusual sadness. "Dino-san, what are you doing here?" Tsuna half expected Dino's men to suddenly appear, to make sure their boss was alright. Dino gave Tsuna a sad smile.

"Er.. I'm not sure how to explain this to you Tsuna... but.. I... I lost a bet." Dino said, embarrassed. Gokudera and Tsuna looked at each other in confusion.

"Dino-san, what does that have to do with Juudaime?" Dino avoided Tsuna's eyes as he explained.

"Well you see, a couple nights ago I was drinking with my men when Reborn walked into the bar. Of course I made sure to offer him a drink.. or few. I also had some myself." Dino coughed at the statement "Anyways, we ended up making a bet that I'd give you to Reborn if I lost at a game of poker. And... er... well I lost so here I am now."

Tsuna sweatdropped at Dino's explanation while Gokudera paled. "So you see, I'm here to give you to Reborn, sorry about that my adorable little brother. I swear Reborn will be an excellent teacher though! Are you ready to become an adult?" Dino grinned.

"Dino-san, what in the world are you talking about?" Yamamoto said, walking towards the group with lunch in hand.

"Baseball-bas...Yamamoto! You should have said something if you were already here." Gokudera fumed. Yamamoto laughed as usual and handed Tsuna and Gokudera their lunches. Tsuna passed his lunch onto Dino because Dino's stomach gave a convenient growl expressing hunger. The four sat down on the roof and started to dig into their lunches.

Gokudera, still pale, asked Tsuna a little shakily, "Uh.. Juudaime, do you have a moment? I'd like to talk to you in private." Tsuna nodded in agreement and the two walked over to the other side of the rooftop, out of earshot of Yamamoto and Dino. Dino was having an animated conversation about soccer with Yamamoto, insisting that baseball was a boring sport and that Yamamoto should put his nice legs to use on a soccer field.

"What is it Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said innocently, still munching on some rice.

"Um... er.." Gokudera's heart started racing. Oh the irony of that morning's conversation. He knew that he probably had no chance with such an amazing person like Juudaime, but he had to try. He couldn't give up all his hopes and dreams just because that bucking-horse or bucking-cow or bucking-pig Dino chose to lose a bet with Reborn. "Juudai.. er..I mean Tsuna, I wanted to say that.." Why couldn't his words come out when it mattered the most! Why couldn't he say such a simple sentence? Gokudera started blushing, glancing at Dino and Yamamoto briefly to make sure they were still there and not eavesdropping.

"Tsuna... ever since I learned what kind of great man you are, I've always loved you. You're so very thoughtful and kind and brave, and you've always done so much for me. I can only hope that one day I'll be the right hand man that you deserve. I really like you.. and so... will you go out with me?"

Tsuna was sure time had stopped, the apocalypse had happened, or he was completely losing his sanity. Did he just hear his best friend Gokudera confess to HIM? His best friend Gokudera CONFESSED TO HIM? He swung that way! WHEN? HOW? WHY HIM!

"EHHH?" Was all Tsuna could say in response to the unbelievable confession. Beyond Tsuna, Yamamoto and Dino suddenly stopped their conversation at Tsuna's scream of surprise. Gokudera panicked at the development and immediately started apologizing. "I'm so sorry Juudaime, it was totally out of line andI'.."

"Wait.. wait! Gokudera-kun, please slow down." Tsuna said loudly. Dino and Yamamoto, obviously interested in the conversation, stopped conversing about baseball vs. soccer.

Gokudera started to tear up against his manly instincts, and decided that it was best to run far away for the time being so that he wouldn't have to cry in front of his beloved Juudaime.

"I'm sorry Juudaime, please forgive me for my actions!" Gokudera shouted as he bolted for the rooftop door, making sure not to let his voice break or his tears show.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Dino stood stunned, letting the information of what occurred sink in. Yamamoto got up and ran after Gokudera, leaving his lunch behind. Dino stood up and walked over to Tsuna, smiling at Yamamoto's retreating back.

"Poor guy, he must have been devastated to learn that Reborn was going to be your 'teacher'." Dino said sympathetically. Tsuna gave his sempai a 'Did you know about all of this?' look before sighing and walking over to the railing, looking out at the school grounds. He could hear several shouts and Yamamoto's cheerful "I'm sorry!" after what sounded to be knocked over books, students, and teachers.

Tsuna would definitely have to have a proper talk with Gokudera as soon as he found him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Obviously KHR is not owned by me.

Warnings: The story will definitely contain slash and fem!slash implications. Beware!

A New Day

/Chapter Three/

Dino and Tsuna stayed on the rooftop until the end of lunch, when Tsuna had to leave for classes. Tsuna bid Dino goodbye and Dino wished Tsuna 'good luck' with his 'problem' with Gokudera. Dino's men appeared in a helicopter and Dino left in an undoubtedly cool fashion. Tsuna reached his classroom after the late bell had rung, and entered the classroom apprehensively.

"Glad you decided to join us Sawada." Mukuro, his homeroom teacher said. Tsuna searched around the classroom for his classmates, but not a single student was present except for himself. There was, however, Principal Hibari dressed in a suit and leaning on the desk Mukuro was sitting at.

"Looks like our little Vongola herbivore wasn't paying attention during the morning announcements." Hibari glared at Tsuna sadistically. Hibari's glare had a way of scaring the crap out of Tsuna and somehow making him even more curious. Tsuna shrunk under the attention and backed up a little.

"Now now Kyouya, do calm down. Sawada-kun, the rest of the school is in the assembly room for a presentation by CEDEF, please head down there now." Mukuro said firmly. Hibari huffed at Mukuro's interruption but said nothing. Tsuna cautiously dropped his bag near his desk, afraid that somehow Principal Hibari would find fault in what he was doing and suddenly decide to detain him for punishment. However, far from being the prince of sadism he usually was, Hibari Kyouya seemed almost mellow around Mukuro-sensei. As Tsuna left the classroom, he heard Mukuro say "Kufufufu, don't pout Kyouya, I know he interrupted our fun. No matter, he's gone now. Though, you're still really cute when you…" Tsuna closed the door as fast as physics would let him.

Disturbing images of raced through Tsuna's mind as he briskly walked down the hallway. He couldn't remember a time when everyone had been so forward and sexual. He couldn't even remember if he ever even saw anyone kiss. Wait a second…Tsuna never HAD seen two people kiss, not even Bianchi and one of her many admirers. He reflected on this as he walked down two flights of stairs and made his way towards the Assembly Room. He opened the door, walked inside, and scanned the audience for Gokudera and Yamamoto. Unable to find them, Tsuna sat down in an empty seat in the back row and started listening.

The presenter was woman dressed in black, probably no older than twenty-five and had blue hair. The face seemed vaguely familiar, but this didn't make sense as Tsuna knew he didn't know anyone like that.

"Thank you for listening to my speech everyone. I'd now like to turn it over to Sawada Iemitsu for a presentation on kidnapping and hostage situations." He nearly choked when he heard that his dad was presenting. What was he doing here without even saying hello to his son and wife!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Obviously KHR is not owned by me.

Warnings: The story will definitely contain slash and fem!slash implications. Beware!

* * *

><p>A New Day<p>

/Chapter Four/

Meanwhile, at the Sawada household, Maman was just about to leave the house to go shopping for some groceries.

"Reborn-kun, are you alright looking after Bianchi, Ipin, Fuuta, and Lambo-kun by yourself?" Maman asked. Reborn gave her his most innocent and trustworthy smile as he replied, "Of course Maman! You shouldn't worry about silly little children; I'll take care of it."

"Hmn, alright then, if you're sure you can handle it. Thank you so much Reborn-kun!" Maman headed out the door with bags for groceries.

"Why was I included in that list?" Bianchi said as she stood by Reborn. "Reborn! My love for you is renewed, I shall do anything you say to make you happy~"

Reborn considered this offer and thought up a good plan in order to 'handle' things like he said he would. "Bianchi, go take a hike. I want you to take pictures of fifty different species of bugs."

"Of course, Reborn, my love~!" Bianchi rushed out of the house, without a camera, to take fifty pictures of bugs while taking a hike. Reborn smirked as he laid down on the couch, about to take a nap.

"Reborn, that wasn't very nice!" Fuuta said in his childish, prepubescent voice. He looked at Reborn disapprovingly as he contacted the ranking planet.

"Fuuta to Ranking Planet, Fuuta to Ranking Planet."

"Fuuta! It's Agent 300. What data do you need this time?"

"I need data on the meanest people in all of the mafia."

"Roger, sending that to you right away!"

Reborn looked on with mild amusement as Fuuta finished his ranking and wrote his list down immediately. He soon came out of the trance and his eyes brightened once more.

"See Reborn! You're… second on the ranking for the meanest in the mafia." Fuuta looked at the list confused. His ranking results have never been wrong, and it wasn't raining outside so the results couldn't have been screwed up. The rankings didn't make any sense at all!

"Oh? Do tell Fuuta, who ranked first?" Reborn smiled smugly at the list.

"Um.. according to the ranking… me." Fuuta replied.

Sounds of tumbling filled the household suddenly; Fuuta jumped at the sound.

"No Ipin! You lost, the chocolate is mine!" "Lambo, give me back my chocolate, I won it you cheater!" Lambo and Ipin fought continuously until their fight had mysteriously stopped being about chocolate, but purely about winning since the chocolate had long vanished into Fuuta's mouth.

"Feels good to be mean" Fuuta said as he hummed to a Beatles tune.

"I agree" Reborn said as he continued to sleep. Fuuta smiled at Reborn and watched Lambo and Ipin to make sure they didn't hurt themselves too much. As usual, Lambo was running around with Ipin trying to catch him, killing intent in her eyes. Lambo pulled out the TYL cannon and tried to shoot it at her, but missed and ended up falling into the barrel of the cannon.

"Gotta… stay… calm.." Lambo chanted his mantra as he tried to avoid a panic attack. "Serves you right!" Ipin declared, as she stopped chasing and walked over to the cannon to help Lambo out. The scene was actually really cute, Ipin giving up her pride to help Lambo get his head unstuck out of the TYL cannon. Fuuta rolled his eyes and came over to help.

"Here Ipin-chan, I'll help. Pull the cannon forwards while I pull Lambo-kun out" Fuuta tugged on Lambo's legs while Ipin pulled on the barrel of the cannon as forward as Lambo's head would allow.

"Ow! Ow! That hurts!" Lambo cried. Reborn woke up again to observe this predicament. Anything that made Lambo cry that much was worth watching. A new idea hatched in Reborn's mind, causing him to smirk. He jumped down from the sofa and ran towards the trigger of the cannon.

"Oi Fuuta, I know you said that I ranked second on meanest mafia members. Make that first." Reborn pulled the trigger on the cannon, causing the grenade inside to rocket out and slam Lambo, Ipin, and Fuuta into the wall. The smoke cleared, and revealed a calm Lambo, a confused Ipin, and a very sexy Fuuta, all ten years later.

"My oh my. Looks like my baby self caused quite a mess again." Lambo remarked.

"I… I was delivering ramen to Kawahira-san when I ended up here again! Reborn-san, could you direct me to his house? Where am I?" Ipin said as she looked around.

"Haha, so this is what happens when you get shot with the TYL cannon?" Fuuta also said, while trying to button up his shirt. Reborn raised his eyebrows at the scene.

"Fuuta, why are you half naked?" Reborn also observed Lambo. He was also in a state of undress, blushing furiously as he got up and apologized to Ipin for presenting himself in such a shameful way to a lady. Fuuta's eyes were glossed over in desire and Lambo was failing to even meet his eyes.

"Oh." Reborn thought aloud. This would be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Obviously KHR is not owned by me.

Warnings: The story will definitely contain slash and fem!slash implications. Beware!

* * *

><p>A New Day<p>

/Chapter Five/

The assembly at Namimori lasted until the end of the school day, and left all the students wondering why in the world Principal Hibari had agreed to presentations about hostage situations, criminology, and self-defense.

Everyone was soon dismissed; Tsuna decided to linger so he could find his dad. Students were filing out in droves, eager for their afterschool plans. Finally, the auditorium was empty.

"Dad!" Tsuna called out. He ran up to the stage just as the presenters were about to leave. Sawada Iemitsu turned around and greeted his son heartily. Iemitsu hopped off the stage and hugged Tsuna.

"Hey Tsuna, how are you?" the confident man beamed at his son. Tsuna felt extremely happy, but he was also extremely worried that his dad was back.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked worriedly. Iemitsu's happy composure dimmed a bit at the question, but he evaded it skillfully.

"So Tsuna, I've got a vacation for a while, so we can go home together today! Isn't that great?" Tsuna reluctantly agreed to the statement. While he wasn't necessarily _unhappy _ that his dad had decided to show up again, it was quite obvious that something was going on with the mafia today.

"Listen son, I know you're nervous about today's ceremony, but every mafioso has to chose his mentor wisely and I am definitely glad that you got Reborn instead of someone outside the family…" Iemitsu continued to ramble about things Tsuna had no clue about when something registered in his brain. _Reborn? _

Come to think of it, Sawada Tsunayoshi had not seen Reborn at ALL today. Where was his devil of a tutor?

Meanwhile, at the Sawada household, Reborn was just finishing up an interesting conversation with TYL Fuuta when the time limit of the device expired. Ipin, Lambo, and Fuuta returned to their present selves. The experience had apparently made Reborn all that much wiser., as Reborn conveniently forgot what today's date was. Today was, in fact, the coming-of-age ceremony for all the mafia boys to turn into full fledged men.

Reborn glanced at the clock in the livingroom. It was already 4h30, where was Tsuna? Normally he'd be at home by now. Tsuna's mentor was disgruntled by this fact. "I can't leave him alone for even a day! Who knows how much progress he'd lose?"

Speaking of the pupil, said student in question was currently on his way home. Iemitsu had split up with his son, saying he had some shopping to do before he went home. Tsuna passed by all the regular shops, and Mr. Kawahira even bid him a very good day. The kind gesture confused Tsuna, had he known this man before? He couldn't remember, but decided that it wasn't important. Just as he was about to reach his home, he spotted Kyoko taking a walk with Haru on the other side of the street.

'Kyoko-chan!' Tsuna instantly became flustered. Maybe today would be the day he would finally tell her his feelings. As Tsuna approached the two, he saw something particularly odd. Had Haru and Kyoko always held hands when they hung out with eachother?

"Wait.. this means.." Before Tsuna could finish his sentence, Reborn appeared, feet first on Tsuna's face.

"Dame-Tsuna, before you finish your sentence, the answer is yes! Now don't ruin their happiness by intruding, you're late enough already as it is." Reborn was dressed in a fancier suit than usual, and even took the care to wear a nice watch. He dragged his useless-pupil by the collar and violently shoved him towards the door of his house. Tsuna grabbed onto the door, but stood there for a moment in thought. 'I guess I don't want to ruin Kyoko-chan's happiness. No wonder she seemed so much more beautiful today. Well at least Haru isn't after me anymore!'

Tsuna tentatively opened the door, and was greeted with "SURPRISE" and confetti.

"Wait.. what!" Pretty much everyone that Tsuna knew and cared about was present at the party. The Cavallone family (including Dino), Basil, Lal Mirch (how?), Colonello (he didn't care about him!), Gokudera, Yamamoto, (who both looked happy, to Tsuna's relief), Lambo, Ipin, Fuuta, Bianchi (to Gokudera's horror), and finally his father and mother. They all greeted him cheerfully, and wished him happy birthday.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Obviously KHR is not owned by me.

Warnings: The story will definitely contain slash and fem!slash implications. Beware!

* * *

><p>A New Day<p>

/Chapter Six/

Tsuna had a joyful celebration with his family; for once in his life, he felt that something had gone right. Feeling pretty good of himself, he walked up to Reborn to see if he could sort out the business between him and Dino.

"Reborn, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tsuna said. He wasn't sure if the hitman/arcobaleno/home tutor would humor his resolve and respond. Surprisingly, Reborn politely excused himself from Romario and turned to Tsuna.

"What do you want, Dame-Birthday Boy?" Tsuna just stood there, frozen for a moment. What would he say to him? He might just be killed for asking about Dino's losing bet, just in case it was some sort of sadistic joke. Reborn observed Tsuna's (albeit obvious) nervousness and waited impatiently. He already knew what the younger boy had approached him about, but he chose not to lead the conversation seeing as Tsuna was a 'big boy' now.

After a short pause that felt like centuries for Tsuna, he finally sputtered his question. "Reborn... about your bet with Dino, what was he talking about? What does it mean when he said I was 'given over' to you?"

Reborn smirked, so his student had finally grown to the point where he could mildly challenge his home tutor's ferocious actions. He gave an ambiguous answer and disappeared among the other guests in his trademark fashion, leaving Tsuna none the wiser. Tsuna sighed, remarking that of _course_ Reborn wouldn't give him a straight answer. Oh how much he would look back on this statement in the future and be filled with amusement and horror simultaneously.

Elsewhere, Reborn talked to Iemitsu, announcing that it was finally time to do what everyone had gathered here for. Iemitsu cheerfully agreed, and grabbed a mic that was handed to him. Lal Mirch and Colonello managed to corral everyone around the kitchen table, and finally, Iemitsu had everyone's attention.

"First of all, I'd like to thank all the guests for attending my son's party, and I hope you had a great time!" A few cheers were heard from the back of the crowd. "As anyone from the mafia families know, when a candidate for boss comes of age, he undergoes a certain ritual." Somewhere in the crowd, a sullen Gokudera Hayato paled at this announcement while Yamamoto Takeshi tried to soothe his friend's distressed form.

"I'd like everyone to wish Tsuna one last congratulations and good luck, so that starting tomorrow, he'll be the man we all knew he'd be!" Some of the cynical 'humphs' were stamped out by a very protective Bianchi, proving that the girl had a heart for people other than Reborn. The group gave one last collective "Congrats!" and started to filter out of the Sawada household. Tsuna stood at the stairs, wondering what exactly this 'ritual' would be. Once most of the guests had left, Dino shook hands with Iemitsu, hugged Nana, and regarded Reborn with embarassment.

"Well I guess I'm leaving this up to you Reborn." Dino said. He gave one last nod towards Tsuna before heading out the door. Even Bianchi left with Lambo, Ipin, and Fuuta; but most unusual of all, Iemitsu and Nana left too.

"Mom? Dad? Where are you going?" Tsuna asked. It made absolutely no sense why his own family would leave the house. What exactly was wrong with the mafioso today? And what was with this odd 'ritual' that everyone kept referring to? Tsuna's parents only gave him encouraging replies as they left the house, leaving Reborn and Tsuna alone. Reborn made no move to leave the house, and went upstairs instead. With no prior warning as to what would happen, Tsuna followed. The pair reached Tsuna's room and Reborn entered as casually as he always had, while Tsuna's uneasiness left a knot in his stomach. Something was seriously wrong.

Reborn sat down on the bed while Tsuna took a seat at his table. Tsuna knew that he shouldn't be so nervous in his own house, but he couldn't help it. As useless as he was, he was still able to read the atmosphere in situations like these; they only spelled out one thing: _awkward. _

All of the sudden, there was an explosion in the room, and standing in front of Tsuna was the one and only, adult Reborn! He gawked at his tutor's adult self, not expecting such a drastic thing. Reborn barely looked like himself! While he was wearing his regular suit and tie, something was off. At first Tsuna couldn't pin it.

Reborn loosened his tie and smirked at Tsuna. It took a while, but it finally hit Tsunayoshi Sawada. His virginity was going to be taken.

"NOOO REBORN, what are you going to DO to me!" he panicked, and tried to get away. His home-tutor just chuckled, and advanced towards him.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

A/N: Woot, finally finished it! It's quite silly and stupid, I know, but I hope you enjoyed reading it nonetheless.


End file.
